The Difference
by BabyCharmander
Summary: A young girl is constantly mocked for being different, and wishes that she could just leave her world and go somewhere else. Her wish is granted. One shot written for school.


Hiya folks! BabyCharmander here, although I don't think a lot of you folks in this section know me. XD; Um… I'm a fan of Chronicles of Narnia, sort of, even though I haven't read the books in years.

Recently I had a writing assignment in Lit class in which I had to choose from a list of five famous authors and write a short story in a style similar to theirs. C. S. Lewis was on the list, so I figured that I would write a Narnia one-shot fanfic. I wrote it out pretty quickly and told my 'net friends about it, and two of them wanted to read it. So I showed it to them, and both said that they really liked it, so I figured… "What the heck, might as well post it on FFN!" So… here I am!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this story. Heck, I don't even think I own Emily.

So yeah… on with the fic!

------

Emily trudged down the sidewalk, her backpack slung over her shoulder as she carried it home from school. _Why must they treat me like this, just because I am a Christian? _Emily wondered to herself. _Oh, I wish I didn't have to be here, enduring ridicule every day! I wish I could go somewhere different… Perhaps like the places in my books, with all of those fanciful creatures… Perhaps they would accept me. _She heaved a sigh, figuring that this would probably never happen.

The girl entered her house, setting her backpack down and taking a seat at a nearby chair. Reflecting back on the mocking she had received from her classmates earlier, she soon became angry and frustrated. _I've dealt with this all year! Why do I have to go through all of this? I wish I could just go somewhere else, and be away from those stupid fools! _She caught herself before she became too angry, however, and sighed. _I need some fresh air._ And, with that, she stepped outside.

But when she stepped outside, she wasn't in her front yard.

Instead, she found herself in a beautiful forest clearing with varied creatures dancing about to the music of naiads and fauns: the fanciful creatures that she had thought about earlier. Her eyes went wide as she stared in amazement. "I-I must be in another world, just like in my books!"

The creatures stared at her, somewhat startled. Emily stared back, hesitantly walking towards them. Both she and the creatures felt somewhat awkward at first, but she quickly befriended them.

Emily had never had so much fun in her entire life. She played and talked with her new friends for hours on end, but soon the laughter and chatting died down as another creature approached the group: a great lion, like the Lion her books described.

"Emily," he said gently. "It is time for you to go home."

"Home?" the girl exclaimed. "But I don't want to go home! I want to stay here forever! Everyone here loves me, and they don't fight or disagree with me!"

"Which is exactly why you should go back," the lion explained softly. "You will do no good to stay here."

"But why?" Emily shouted. "I actually feel happy here! Is that not good? Is it wrong for me to feel good for once? I deserve it, after what I have gone through!"

"Selfish!" the lion snarled. The girl immediately quieted down, trembling in slight fear. "It is not wrong for you to feel happy, but it is if it withholds you from bringing happiness to others. While you are being happy here in a place where you are accepted, you are not making any difference in this world, whereas in your home, you make a great deal of difference. You have Something that others do not, and you must share that Something with those others." The lion frowned, looking sorrowful. "If you stay here, happy in your own selfish desires, then you are denying the people back home what they need. You must go back, Emily."

The girl looked down at her feet, ashamed. The lion was right; she had only been thinking of herself. While she was having a great time here, she wasn't witnessing to others back at her home. She wasn't thinking about their need for salvation, and her job to witness to them.

When Emily looked up, she found that she was standing on her front porch once more. "I don't like it here," she stated firmly to herself, "but I can be successful here. Here, I can do work for the Lord." That being said, she returned to school the next day. She wasn't well liked there, but, like the lion had said, she made a difference.


End file.
